1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking means and in particular to locking means utilizing a line or cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,307 discloses a cable lock and seal device for a flexible cable and an enclsoure fixed secured to one end of the cable and with a passageway to receive the end of the cable therethrough and having a wedge element and disc-shaped jam element for locking the cable so that it can move freely in one direction but it is restricted from moving in the other direction.